Killer Croc (Arkhamverse)
Waylon Jones, also known as Killer Croc, was abandoned and put under the guardianship of his incredibly abusive and alcoholic aunt after his mother died giving birth to him and his father abandoned him, due to his appearance, the result of a combination of body mutation, genetic disorder and rare skin disease he was born with, that only worsened over time. Brutally abused in his home and locked up in a closet like an animal as his aunt drank and engaged in sexual activities and relentlessly bullied at school his entire life, Waylon accepted his place in society as always being seen as a monster. After his time of being abused and bullied went too far, Jones then embraced his animal instincts and violently murders and devours his aunt after finally reaching his breaking point. Waylon fled from society and eventually joined a traveling circus, where he was made part of the stage performances, becoming and adopting the stage name known as, "Killer Croc." Bonding with his fellow carnival performers and workers in the show, Jones finally felt as if like he had a family for the first time. This came to a tragic end however, when vicious audience members in Gotham City staged a horrendous attack, destroying the circus and killing all whom Jones felt affection for. Seeking revenge on all humanity for their crimes and viewing them as disgusting, selfish and judgmental sacks of flesh, Croc became a cannibal murderer and began to devour countless individuals to survive, becoming a monster in body and spirit. Driven by hatred and a lust for blood, Croc regularly works with Gotham's various mob organizations as a brutal and cannibalistic hit-man to satisfy his appetite for violence and money. Jones took orders from anyone who could provide him with money and a larger scope of victims, often employing himself to the mob for money, before being apprehended by Batman. As the years went on, Jones' condition would make him more and more into a monster, eradicating any traces of humanity that might have been left as Croc became a monster in body and spirit. Always seeking his next meal, Croc has never forgotten the scent of Batman and lusts to kill and devour the hero in retribution for his capture at his hands. Biography Born with a rare mutation that made his skin green and scaly, and which grew his body to grotesque proportions, Waylon Jones was raised by an alcoholic aunt and bullied relentlessly for his appearance. He briefly worked as a carnival freak under the name Killer Croc, but his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime. As his physical condition and mental state deteriorate, Killer Croc becomes a more bestial foe, increasingly detached from humanity. Killer Croc grew up with a severe medical condition of an unknown form of epidermyoletic hyperkeratosis, although this was conflicted with reports suggesting he had regressive atavism. Regardless, he eventually had various warrants, including 7 counts of assault, 7 counts of aggravated assault, 6 counts of murder of the first degree, 14 counts of murder of the second degree, 12 counts of manslaughter, 4 counts of drug dealing, and 1 count of reposterising. He was 28 years old, 10'5, and weighed 485 pounds by the time of Batman's second year at crimefighting. He was also one of the eight assassins hired by Black Mask (actually the Joker in disguise) to kill Batman on Christmas Eve (Arkham Origins). Height: 11 ft. Weight: 580 pounds Attributes: *Killer Croc has incredibly thick, tough skin and razor-sharp teeth and claws *An expert wrestler, his strength and stamina are at a near-superhuman level *Heightened senses, and extremely fast reflexes *Able to survive in water for extended periods of time *An intense hatred of humanity *Cannibalistic ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' The first of the eight assassins hired by Black Mask (secretly The Joker in disguise), Killer Croc assisted his employer in breaking into Blackgate Prison in order to free Julian Day, alias "The Calendar Man", and execute Commissioner Gillian Loeb. After Black Mask discovered that they were being tailed by an aerial drone, Killer Croc was ordered to destroy it and retrieve the memory card. However, Killer Croc instead smashed the drone to the ground, and despite assuring Black Mask that it was destroyed, the memory card survived. As Black Mask escaped by helicopter, Croc stayed behind to take on Batman, who was in pursuit of Sionis. While Jones possessed far greater strength and a crushing jaw, Batman's quick wit and gadgets allowed him to overcome Killer Croc, eventually defeated, and dangling him over the edge of a cliff for an interrogation. Croc revealed that Mask had hired seven other assassins and mercenaries that would soon come after him and take him down that night, but before Batman could extrapolate further data, Captain Gordon arrived, forcing Batman to retreat and leave Croc to be taken in by the GCPD. Killer Croc was also responsible for Howard Branden and his SWAT Team's later antagonism of Batman, due to Killer Croc, after undergoing interrogation at the GCPD lockup, revealing that he and seven other assassins were hired by Black Mask with a reward of $50,000,000 to kill Batman, which piqued their interest in the reward. He was then taken into custody by the Gotham police. Croc was seen briefly at Blackgate Prison attacking Batman during the Joker's riot, luckily James Gordon, interfering with a sniper's aim in anger for the sniper earlier wounding Warden Martin Joseph, caused a stray sniper round to graze Croc in the arm, forcing the mutant criminal to flee elsewhere in the prison in irritation, also telling Batman that he can have the Joker for all he cares. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' '' Killer Croc was one of the many inmates of Arkham Asylum at the time of the Joker's takeover. He resided in the sewer system of Arkham where the staff fed him meat and just tried to "forget about him". When Batman was escorting the Joker through the Intensive Care unit, Killer Croc was being escorted by some of the staff (Including Louie Green), with a shock collar around his neck to keep him under control. Croc spotted Batman and claimed that he would hunt him down very soon. He was then taken back to his lair by a number of asylum security personnel when the Joker took control of the Asylum. He saw Batman passing by a locked door adjacent to the sewer. Croc punched the door's window, claiming that he would get Batman soon. Eventually, Batman was forced to enter Croc's lair in order to retrieve the antidote to the 'Titan' drug, which the Joker was experimenting with on some of the patients. Batman soon learned of the antidote's location after a discussion with Poison Ivy. He then followed another villain, the Scarecrow, down into the sewers who threatened to dump his fear gas into the water supply, which would lead straight to the Gotham River. Before he could do so, however (unaware to Scarecrow that the Arkham sewers was Killer Croc's new cell), Croc jumped out of the water and grabbed Scarecrow. Batman attempted to subdue Croc by activating his shock collar with a batarang. Croc flinched for a moment before jumping back into the water, dragging Scarecrow down with him. Batman made his way to Croc's lair, where Croc attacked him several times, only to be repeatedly foiled by Batman activating his shock collar with batarangs. Eventually, Croc cornered Batman at the entrance of the lair and charged at him. Unbeknownst to him, Batman had laced the floor with explosive gel and detonated it as Croc ran across it. Croc then plummeted into the water below, vowing revenge on Batman. In one of the three alternate endings after the credits, Killer Croc emerges from the water by Arkham's docks and grabs onto a floating case of Titan. ''Batman: Arkham City'' '' Croc remained in the Asylum sewers even after the events that transpired as a result of Joker's plans (implying that that the alternate ending depicting Croc was not canon). After Arkham City was completed and almost open for business, Hugo Strange sent TYGER Operatives to lure Croc out of the sewer system using human body parts as bait, which initially failed, but they were still able to capture Croc after the beast emerged from the sewers once the supply of bodies ran out. He was soon sent to Arkham City, where he roamed the sewers and subway system, murdering and feasting on anyone unfortunate enough to stumble upon him or his hideout. A hidden room can be found, which contains a dirty, broken down mattress, human skulls, and his collar, suggesting that Croc stayed there initially before roaming around the sewers freely. Mister Hammer led a small group of Joker's men beneath the sewers to control access to the subways, and formed an alliance with Croc, as they both came from a similar past. Croc promised Hammer to only feed on the Penguin and Two-Face's men and to spare Joker's. Though Croc is not featured as a main character or adversary throughout the game, he makes a cameo appearance, though only at a specific point in the game's main storyline. After fighting Ra's al Ghul, Batman can throw a Remote Batarang at a switch behind a gate that leads to a sewer exit near the Sionis Steel Mill, at which point Croc will burst out of the wall behind it and attempt to attack Batman. Batman then states that he doesn't want to fight him and just wants to move through. Croc says that Batman's scent has changed and senses death on him (from the Titan poisoning Joker inflicted on him earlier), remarking that there is no need for a fight as he will feed on Batman's corpse once he dies. Catwoman mentions Croc as an option to open Hugo Strange's vault. Catwoman and several other inmates then claim that Croc ate Scarecrow during the events of Arkham Asylum. During the events of Protocol 10, Croc fed on the bodies of any inmates who were killed during Strange's plan and washed up beneath the sewers. After Arkham City While most of the Arkham City inmates were successfully arrested and transferred back to the reopened and refurbished Blackgate Penitentiary after Arkham City's shutdown, Croc was able to escape from the sewers underneath Arkham City and into the swampy outskirts of Gotham. He also removed his shock collar and left it behind, in order to ensure that they could not track him. Around this time, he made a temporary hideout within an abandoned lighthouse off the coast of the ACE Chemicals factory. Situating himself there, Croc continued in his cannibalistic tendencies by capturing random victims, imprisoning them, and devouring them. He was eventually captured, tranquilized, and placed within a secured cargo of an airship by a specialized team hunting Croc and placed aboard the prison blimp Iron Heights Penitentiary on October 27. For the next few days, he was experimented upon by its sadistic warden, Ranken, including having one of his forearms forcibly amputated via a buzzsaw. Impressed by his regeneration capability, he then experimented on the other prisoners in an attempt to weaponize it. However, this came at a cost: The repeated torture he was inflicted with caused an adaptive reaction to the trauma to activate that severely mutated the already long-deformed serial killer into something more bestial in appearance. To make matters worse, the sedatives were growing to have even less of an effect on him than before, causing the warden to consider terminating him if the time came. True to the test results, Croc was able to wake up from the tranquilizers long before he was ever intended to, likely as a side effect of his continuously advancing mutation, murdered his captors, and caused the airship to crash near Bleak Island by sabotaging the engines. By the events of Batman: Arkham Knight, his earlier victims were only piles of decomposing bones left behind in the lighthouse. He eventually captured Ranken, and proceeded to take him in alive and hole himself in the inner sanctum of the wreck in front of Batman. Batman, knowing that Croc even sparing one of his victims at all instead of murdering them outright was uncharacteristic of him, suspected that there was more to the crash and Croc's presence than what they were told. True to Batman's suspicions, Croc and several of the experimented prisoners needed Ranken alive in order to reverse the condition that Ranken inflicted upon him. However, Ranken refused, citing that the adaptive mutation was permanent. Discovering Batman and Nightwing followed him, Croc then sent Ranken's restraints, with Ranken among it, out of the area to clear the area for the fight before ultimately being subdued alongside the experimented prisoners. He is then arrested as, although Batman largely sympathized with why Croc did what he did, he still committed a lot of murders and thus had to do time. Croc then demanded to know Ranken's fate, and was angry when Batman learned he'll be tried via the law, demanding he be slaughtered by his own hands. Croc's mutated form also appears within a fear toxin induced hallucination, now sporting a much larger appearance with spikes and a fully grown tail, before being run over and killed with the batmobile, under Joker's control within the nightmare. Arkham Knight Although Killer Croc had not been involved in Scarecrow's attack on Gotham City, he did appear in a hallucination where he, alongside Penguin, Two-Face, and Killer Croc had presumably teamed up to capture the Joker by knocking him unconscious, and were discussing how they're to kill him, after he killed 50 of their men. However, Killer Croc made absolutely no comment one way or another of how to deal with the Clown Prince of Crime. Joker upon regaining consciousness revealed that he in fact had tracked them down and allowed himself to be captured by them before revealing his Jokermobile, with Joker telling Killer Croc in particular that he should duck immediately before its arrival. Ultimately, Killer Croc was hit by the Jokermobile and presumably killed, while his accomplices were forced to flee. Season of Infamy: Beneath the Surface The crash was ultimately witnessed by Nightwing, who promptly notified Batman, with both headed to the ship to investigate. Batman gradually learned that the ship contained Killer Croc and attempted to apprehend him, also witnessing him abduct the warden. However, he quickly realized that Killer Croc had an ulterior motive regarding the warden since he just abducted him rather than eat him as he usually does to his victims. They eventually discover the reason for Croc's hatred for the prison warden, with Batman and Nightwing arresting the warden after working together to subdue Croc. Challenge Maps Killer Croc can be seen in the background of the Iceberg Lounge challenge map, watching Batman fight many of The Penguin's men. After the Knightfall Protocol was activated Croc was mostly likely put on trial with his henchmen. Charges are assault, property damage, kidnapping, and several counts of murder. Personality The basis of Killer Croc's very existence is a fundamental and insatiable hatred of humanity. This allowed him to murder, mutilate and cannibalise dozens of people for no other reason than sheer misanthropic hate and lust for blood. Having gradually shedded human morality or whatever humanity he may have retained due to his traumatic upbringing, Croc accepted his place in society as a monster due to being treated like one his entire life because of his skin condition and became an animal of body, mind and spirit eventually over the amounted years of abuse. His views on humanity are that they are now meat and bags of flesh, which also makes him capable of murdering them in droves, utterly without remorse. Even so, Croc is capable of thought process, despite his barbaric mind, but commonly at the mercy of his animalistic and psychopathic mental state. At the beginning of his criminal career, Croc was an assassin and he showed an equal level of interest in money and fame, but his main was goal was prioritized as the highest body count imaginable. He has displayed a dark sense of humour at times, such as claiming in his therapy sessions that after biting off Aaron Cash's hand, that he "almost choked on Cash's bony hand'. Unfortunately, Croc's moments of intelligence are few and he is commonly known to roar in response to his more human side, allowing the animal side to take control fully again. His savage impulses and instincts also cause him to be highly impulsive, as he could not predict the trap laid out for him by Batman in his lair, but instead ran at full momentum towards the Dark Knight, falling into the explosive gel and his defeat. Patient Interviews 'Tape One' Patient Interview #1, February 12th *'Warden Quincy Sharp:' Is he here yet? *'Aaron Cash:' He? You're kidding me, right? That thing's not a man. (Killer Croc enters the room.) *'Warden Quincy Sharp:' My God! *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' Hello. My name is Doctor Gretchen Whistler. Do you understand me? *'Killer Croc:' Yeah, I hear you, bitch. So, when's dinner? I'm getting hungry. 'Tape Two' Patient Interview #2, February 17th *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' Taped patient session two, Patient's name: Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc. *'Killer Croc:' So is this the part where you try and reason with me? Find out why I did it, Doc? *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' We're here to help you, Mr. Jones. *'Killer Croc:' You got a cure for me then, Doc? Can you make me... normal? *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' Normal is a poor choice of words. No one is really normal, are they? *'Killer Croc:' Figured as much. So how about this Doc? You let me go now, and I won't eat you. *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' You don't really eat people. It's just an urban myth. *'Killer Croc:' You think? (Croc laughs) Keep believing that, Doc. 'Tape Three' Patient Interview #5, February 25th *'Aaron Cash:' Sit down and shut up! *'Killer Croc:' You think I'm scared of you, Cash? I've got your scent. You're... (Killer Croc is electrified by shock collar) *'Aaron Cash:' And I've got yours too. Know what? It stinks. Carry on, Doc. *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' Please don't do that again, Mr. Cash. It's not helping. I'm sorry about the collar, but what can we do if you insist on hospitalizing three guards? *'Killer Croc:' Strap on whatever you like, Doc. This thing just tickles. I'm happy to wait here. Wait for the Bat. He'll be back and I'll kill him. Then Cash. Then you. *'Aaron Cash:' In your dreams. Now get up. Now! 'Tape Four' Patient Interview #6, February 26th *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' Patient interview. Waylon Jones. Progress has been slow. What happened back in that house? *'Killer Croc:' Just business. *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' Business? What kind of business practices result in a house full of mutilated corpses? *'Killer Croc:' I don't like having my time wasted. Someone doesn't pay, they need a lesson. They owed me. *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' So you killed them. Tore up their bodies. The police never found all the pieces. *'Killer Croc:' They should have looked in the sewers. *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' Are you saying you hid them there? *'Killer Croc:' After a while. Usually takes about 8 hours. *laughs* *'Aaron Cash:' Time to go, Croc. Get up! 'Tape Five' Patent Interview #7, February 29th *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' Patient interview, Waylon Jones, AKA Killer Croc. Last night the patient was pacified after a break out attempt. Guard Aaron Cash is in hospital. Reports state that the patient attacked Cash and in the struggle consumed his left hand. Cash is lucky to be alive. He lost a lot of blood. *'Killer Croc:' Me too, I nearly choked on that bony hand of his. *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' That's disgusting. He could have died. *'Killer Croc:' He's just food to me. And once I get a taste, I want the rest of the meal. You know what I mean? *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' Get him out of here. Now! (Security guards begin to drag Croc away.) *'Killer Croc:' Got your scent too, lady! I'll see you around. Tick tock, Tick tock. Psychological profile (by Dr. Penelope Young) Psychological Profile: Jones was born with a rare mutation that created a series of physical disfigurements which have worsened intensely with age. His skin is green and scaly and his body has grown to grotesque proportions. While these disfigurements are unquestionably the sources of Jones' various psychological disorders, his intense misanthropy seems to also derive from an understandably difficult childhood which included alcoholic relatives and social rejection by his peers. He increasingly embraces an animalist, subhuman conception of self. Additional notes ''' "His acute misanthropy makes him difficult to treat, he refuses to respond to socialization, reacting only when he is acknowledged as a dangerous beast, which is clearly how he views himself. It may be that his physical disfigurements are so severe, he will never be able to truly integrate into human society. This challenge is made clear by repeated (and occasionally successful) attempts to maim and kill the asylum's orderlies and doctors." '''SPECIAL ENMITY WITH GUARD NAMED AARON CASH. Attributes *9'8 *850+ lbs. *Tracking *Incredibly fast underwater *Unknown form of epidermolytic hyperkeratosis, conflicting reports of regressive atavism. *Heightened sensitivity to movements in water Quotes Arkham Origins * "You wanted it smashed, so I smashed it!" * "Thought I caught your scent." * "Comin' atcha!" * "Oh, ow!" * "You ain't strong enough." * "Do your fists hurt?" * "You're all mine." * "They'll be scrappin' you off the floor!" * "Lets add some fuel to this fight." * "Lemme show you somethin'." * "Yeah, that's right. Come a little closer." * "Lemme me show you my piledriver!" * "Like my tenderizer?" * "Yeah. C'mon in close." * "I'll flatten you!" * "Catch this!" * "Time to make some money." * "Time to put an end to this!" * "Time to take this seriously." * "Only boss a'me is me." * "Wait 'till Black Mask's assassin's get through with you-" * "Whoever wins is gonna be famous AND rich." * "Would ya look who's back for more?" * "Not yet you haven't." * "Screw this. Want the Joker? Take 'im." Game Over Lines ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' '' '' *''"I'll line my lair with your flesh, Batman!"'' *''"Ah, the sweet scent of defeat!"'' *''"Looks like dinner is served!"'' ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' *"I will enjoy feasting on your bones." *"Tick Tock. Feed the Croc." Trivia *After defeating Croc, Batman would later tell Alfred that the source of his information was a "human-shaped crocodile", to Alfred's mild amusement and surprise. *The Arkham Origins version of Killer Croc is significantly smaller than his Arkham Asylum portrayal (7 inches and 95 lbs smaller, to be exact), most likely because his mutation is less developed. *Out of the Eight Assassins, Killer Croc is the only assassin to act as a personal henchmen for The Joker (under the guise of Black Mask) in addition to being assigned to collect the bounty on Batman. *If the player makes Batman move about after Killer Croc comes out of the elevator to spot him, Killer Croc's head will follow him no matter where Batman moves about. *In the beginning of the game, Joker can be heard saying, "Tick-tock, tick-tock, is that a crocodile I hear?" This is a nod to Peter Pan, which features a crocodile that at one point swallowed Captain Hook's alarm clock, causing people around it to hear the infamous ticking as it drew near. As another comparison, Peter at one point cut off Hook's hand and fed it to the crocodile. The crocodile, having loved the taste, has now followed Hook wherever he goes in order to eat the rest of him. This is very similar to how Killer Croc devoured Cash's hand and has now developed an intense hatred of him. *In Arkham's Medical Facility's Sanatorium, an old prison cell is used as a Riddler Challenge puzzle to unlock Croc's Biography. It is presumed that this was his old cell or perhaps where he was kept when they studied him. *Croc is notably thinner in Arkham City, likely due to an inconsistent food supply. *Killer Croc cameos in Injustice: Gods Among Us in one of the stage transitions in Arkham Asylum. When the player attacks their opponent near the edge of the Mess Hall arena, they will be knocked into a room where Killer Croc, the Penguin, Two-Face, and the Riddler all attack the fighter before they move on to the Cell Block arena. Gallery *Killer Croc (Arkhamverse)/Gallery Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Characters Category:Assassins Category:Most Wanted Category:Villains